captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Jun Misugi
Jun Misugi (三杉 淳, Misugi Jun) is a major character in Captain Tsubasa, and is one of Japan's pivotal players. It was once said that if it wasn't for the heart disease that hampered his early career, Misugi would have become the best Japanese player of his generation, even better than Tsubasa himself. Profile Misugi is strong-willed and dedicated besides being kind and clever; he has a keen perception that enables him to read the opposing team’s formation and tactics even when he is not playing on the field; not to mention his ability on how to control his opponent's movements. ''Captain Tsubasa'' arc Misugi was first presented as the very talented star of Musashi elementary school, but he had a heart disease, preventing him from playing a full match without endangering his life, a secret that was only known to Yayoi and the coach. He decided to play half a match against Hitachi FC when Hitachi came back to lead 2-1. Then, under his instructions, he managed to score the final goal to win 6-2 He then decided to play full time in the elementary school tournament's semifinal against Nankatsu, eager to give it his all against Tsubasa. His performance was stellar (although it almost brought him to the point of collapse), although in the end his team lost 5-4. Despite his loss, Misugi was happy to have fought Tsubasa with all of himself, and he thanked Yayoi for her precious advices during the game and decided not to give up on soccer, even if his heart condition stood in his way. Misugi fought against his heart disease in rehabilitation with Yayoi for 2 years, and came back on the field for his last year of middle school (although he was still limited to playing for 30 minutes of a match), with the two of them eventually becoming close and beginning to date each other. Misugi wanted to have a rematch against Tsubasa again in the national tournament, however, he lost in the finals of the Tokyo prefecture tournament against Toho and Hyuga, and again being crippled by his illness; he expressed frustration at not being able to play and improve his skills like everyone else during these years. He was still offered a position of assistant coach in the All Japan Jr. Youth team, which he accepted, and his keen tactical sense was a precious addition to the team (for example, it was Misugi's idea to try to have Matsuyama play as a defender). He was also registered as a player in the International Jr. Youth tournament where he would serve well as a super substitute in the matches against Argentina and France. His heart condition prevented him from playing the final match, but he felt that his heart had become stronger. After the tournament, he decided to keep on playing soccer while studying medicine like the Brazilian player Sócrates. ''World Youth'' arc Misugi spent the next three years of High school without playing, only giving tactical advices to the All Japan Youth team for a friendly match against Netherlands Youth; this allowed him to fully recover from his heart disease, and he successfully took a selection test to be part of the All Japan Youth team. Having played like a midfielder before (inspired by the Dutch player Cruyff), given that there were many other talented players for that area of the field, he took the decision to play as a libero (like the Italian player Baresi). Enduring the harsh training of Gamo despite many years of inactivity, he perfected his comeback with a decisive equalizing goal against Thailand. During the second round of the Asian preliminaries, he was considered, with Matsuyama, as a reliable wall by Wakabayashi. His genius soccer sense allowed him to be the only one to understand and support Tsubasa in his Sky Dive Shoot against Mexico. ''Road to 2002'' arc Prior to Road to 2002, Misugi joined Bellmare Hiratsuka, but later transfered to FC Tokyo, a J-League division 1 club. An all-round player, he was used by the team as a right midfielder. In a match against Consadole Sapporo led by Matsuyama, which ended in a tie, Misugi expressed his admiration at Matsuyama's shooting power, and the two renewed their friendly rivalry. ''Golden 23'' arc In Golden 23, he was selected in the Japanese Olympic team. Coach Kira put a lot of trust in Misugi as well as Misaki and Matsuyama (the "three Ms", as was called the ensemble), entrusting the team's balance to them in the Asian preliminaries. He believed that Misugi's calm discernment would be an important in Japan's qualification to the last round of the Asian preliminaries, belief vindicated by his performance. Techniques *''Main article: /Techniques/'' Trivia *He is named Andy Johnson in the Latin American dub, Julian Ross in the European dub and Mazen in the Arabic dub. *Like Pierre and Schester, Misugi is quite popular with the female spectators. Gallery |-|CT= Misugi - Jumping volley.jpg|Misugi's Jumping Volley (Musashi FC) Misugi - Musashi FC Overhead.jpg|Overhead (Musashi FC) Unknown-60.jpeg|Misugi's return (1985) Misugi vs Hyuga (Toho).jpg|Misugi vs Hyuga Misugi - Sliding Tackle.jpg|Misugi vs Hyuga Unknown-61.jpeg|Misugi holding his heart (1983) Misugi Katagiri (CT).jpg|Misugi and Katagiri Misugi Katagiri (CT) 2.jpg|Misugi and Katagiri Misugi Katagiri (CT) 3.jpg|Misugi and Yayoi |-|Shin, Movies= Tsubasa and Misugi Japan Jr (SCT).jpg|Tsubasa and Misugi Misugi (SCT).jpg|With Musashi jersey Middle_School_Teams.jpg|With Musashi jersey Misugi (SCT) 2.jpg|Misugi and Wakashimazu Misugi (SCT) 3.jpg|Misugi vs Argentina Jr. Misugi vs Schneider (Movie 2).jpg|Misugi vs Schneider Tsubasa and Misugi Combi.jpg|"New Golden Combi" |-|J= Misugi - CTJ.jpg|Misugi - Musashi FC (CTJ) Misugi Jun (Drive Shoot).jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot |-|2001= Yayoi and Jun 2002.png|As Assistant Coach (2001) Jun.jpg|As number 24 misugi.jpg|In Japan Jr. misugi01.jpg|In Japan Jr. |-|2018= Misugi - Musashi FC (2018).jpg |-|Manga= Misugi - Overhead Kick.jpg|Misugi's Overhead Kick (manga) Yayoi and Jun (recovering).jpg|Misugi's health recovered Misugi return - All Japan Jr.jpg|Return to All Japan Youth Misugi - Drive Shot (BWJ).jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot Misugi Drive Shot (BWY).jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot |-|Illustrations= Misugi Japan.png|Olympic Japan Misugi FCTokyo.png|FC Tokyo Tsubasa Jun Taro Genzo - Japan Jr (1989 OVA).jpg|Tsubasa, Genzo, Misaki and Misugi All_Japan_Jr_settei_(movie_4).jpg|Japan Jr. (1986) (Movie 4) Misugi_settei_(Movie_4).jpg|Misugi (Movie 4) de:Jun Misugi Category:Assistant coaches Category:Captains Category:Gamemakers Category:Defenders Category:Japanese Category:Midfielders Category:Sweepers Category:Tacticians Category:Players of J1 League Category:Players of Japan Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc‏‎ Category:Liberos